Current methods for locating and developing an object at a location (customer) are slow, and subject to error. The users, herein also called drivers, who are responsible for gathering items and delivering them, tend to make mistakes in reading the delivery list, selecting the correct object, the correct quantity of objects or generally being too slow.
In traditional delivery systems, the process has relied on printed delivery lists and labels on the objects that specify the location (customer) where the object is to be delivered. However, under the pressures of changing requirements, large quantities of objects and the data need to meet the various requirements. A different process is required to allow the driver to find the objects quicker and improve delivery accuracy.
Before introducing in detail the capabilities of the system of the invention, the problems of the present process with its limitations include:    a. the system needs to register objects manually, which often results in mistakes    b. the current process does not tell the driver where the object is located;
A need has existed to overcome the above problems the present invention has been designed to overcome these problems.